1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a light source module and a display module, and more particularly to a side incident type light source module and a display module having the side incident type light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
The main components of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight module, in which the LCD panel is formed by two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates, and the backlight module is used for providing the required light source for the LCD apparatus to display images.
Typically, the backlight module is divided into a direct type and a side incident type. The direct type backlight module is usually applied to large-sized LCDs, whereas the side incident type backlight module is usually adopted in small-sized LCDs.
FIG. 1 represents a schematic view illustrating a conventional side incident type backlight module. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional side incident type backlight module 100 includes a light guide plate 110, a light source 120, an optical film set 130, and a reflector 140, in which the light source 120 is disposed on a side of the light guide plate 110, and the optical film set 130 and the reflector 140 are respectively disposed above and below the light guide plate 110. In order to improve the brightness performance of the side incident type backlight module 100, conventionally a light guide plate 110 having V-grooves is used. The V-grooves of the light guide plate 110 are disposed on an entire light incident surface 110a, meaning that the length of the of the V-grooves and the length of the light guide plate 110 are the same. After a light emitted from the light source 120 enters the light guide plate 110, the light is reflected by a reflector 140 on a bottom surface 110b of the light guide plate 110. By using the V-grooves to refract the light, the front emitted luminance and the light source efficiency are improved, thereby generating a planar light source having enhanced brightness.
FIG. 2 represents a schematic view illustrating another conventional side incident type backlight module. Referring to FIG. 2, a side incident type backlight module 200 depicted in FIG. 2 is similar to the side incident type backlight module 100. The differences are: the V-grooves of a light guide plate 210 of the side incident type backlight module 200 depicted in FIG. 2 are disposed on an entire bottom surface 210b, the light emitted from a light source 220 enters the light guide plate 210, the light paths are guided directly upward by a reflector 240 disposed beneath a bottom surface 210b of the light guide plate 210, and the V-grooves are used for increasing the brightness of the front emitted light.
It should be noted that whether the V-grooves are disposed on the light emitting surface 110a of the light guide plate 110 or disposed on the bottom surface 210b of the light guide plate 210, when the side incident type backlight modules 100 and 200 are assembled or transported, the V-grooves may collide or cause friction with the optical film set 130 disposed above the light guide plate 110 or the reflector 240 disposed below the light guide plate 210, thereby damaging the V-grooves and forming a plurality of hot spots. Consequently, not only is the display quality of the LCD apparatus compromised, the production costs are increased because extra optical films are needed to solve the hot spot issue.